


Invisible

by Elkiey



Series: My Whumptober 2020 ~~☆ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 8, Gen, Jealousy, Mentioned China (Hetalia), Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Possessive Japan, Violent Thoughts, Whumptober 2020, abandoned, implied China/Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkiey/pseuds/Elkiey
Summary: Whumptober Day 8 - Abandoned - Turns out, a lot can change in 200 years."He felt invisible. He wanted to pull at his hair, he wanted to scream, he wanted to stab something. Or maybe someone."
Series: My Whumptober 2020 ~~☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980466
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit late and pretty short, but I wanted to do something real quick rn even though I'm pretty busy. I've got some ideas for later prompts, but I wanted to do something now, just to get started.

Japan slammed the door shut, threw off his shoes, and marched into his kitchen angrily. The meeting had been loud and argumentative, but even through all the talk, no one had bothered to talk to him. He didn’t have high expectations, given that he hasn’t talked to anyone besides the Netherlands for the past two hundred years, but with all the interest Westerners have been giving him, he would have thought someone would at least greet him.

He opened a cabinet, looking for something to eat, but he really wasn’t in the mood to prepare anything. America, who had opened his country, hadn’t even spared him a glance. And when Japan had gone to speak to China, the older country didn’t listen. Instead, he spent his time glancing over at Russia, until Japan dismissed him, and he went over to speak with the northern nation excitedly. Japan tensed at the memory. If he didn’t know any better, it had looked as though China was in love with Russia. But he did know better, and he knew China didn’t fall in love, especially not with Westerners. So  _ what _ was going on?

He felt invisible. He wanted to pull at his hair, he wanted to scream, he wanted to stab something. Or maybe someone. Maybe that Russian, who was taking everything away. Japan grabbed a knife and looked it over. It was newly cleaned, and renewed. He kept all his knives sharp, just in case. Besides, it helped keep his mind off of politics. But as Japan looked down at this one, he could only think of how satisfying it would be to sink it into Russia’s body.

His hands were trembling. He put the knife down, and sunk to his knees. What the fuck was that? Why was he thinking these kind of thoughts? It wouldn’t matter what he did, Russia was a country, and would just come back. Japan would just go back to being invisible, and possibly have a war on his hands as well. And that would piss off China.

Japan took a few deep breaths. Nothing he did would matter. How was he supposed to get anyone’s attention if he basically didn’t exist? He took another deep breath, holding back tears, and stood up. No matter what he did, he couldn't change anything. For now, it would be best to just go to sleep.


End file.
